


Echoes

by evanescentdawn



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love this show so fucking much, Light Angst, Multi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: But—sometimes, it’s hard to breathe, it’s hard to think past the camera shutters and the painted words on his former house, and the scrolls and scrolls of words from fans that hurt in ways that’s too hard to put in words.Then, Nomi stretches a hand and he’s being pulled under arms.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nomi Marks & Lito Rodriguez, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak & Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow & Capheus Onyango
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Echoes

That day that one of them is having a great day, they all can feel it. The heat of the sun worming into their hearts, an emotion beating inside of them like wings of a bird. One, two, three. Flutter.

In Kenya, seas away, on the other side of the world, Capheus is laughing and he is hugging his mom. Squishing his cheek on the side of her face, so damn happy and glad and relieved, and Wolfgang catches the edge of it. A burst of brightness and he closes his eyes. He was drifting, in memories of unpleasant and violences, and screams but now—he can feel something contrasting and foreign but somehow, familiar and right. A mother’s touch and it fucking hurts, but also. There’s warmth beneath it all pulsing and he loses himself in it, until he can’t hear his father’s voice anymore, until the memory of thread-burn on his hands, and that strangled-scream filling his ears, _taunting_ , is gone.

Silently, without words, he says. _Thank you._ And for a moment, Wolfgang flickers and he’s Capheus. He’s overwhelmed in affection and something so intrinsically warm and happy that he can’t breath. 

Capheus’s mother is very beautiful, he thinks, and the thought hurts a little, but not as much as before. 

One beat, and Kala flickers, mid-way in a laugh, and she’s beside Sun. Sun is sitting on the cold floor of the prisoner, surrounded by walls and walls when all she wants to scream. Kala grabs her hand with no hesitation, and in the moment, they’re back at her home and her family. And Kala is laughing, letting Sun feel the way her lungs are expanding, the night air.

It takes a slow, long moment but eventually, Sun feels it. Tastes the edge of freedom, and it’s enough. It’s more than enough.

Lito has already made his decision and he doesn’t regret one bit at all, not all, when Hernando kisses him flat on the mouth and they’re out in the open, when Dani is sitting beside them and they’re all eating ice cream and feeling the sun on their face. But—sometimes, it’s hard to breathe, it’s hard to think past the camera shutters and the painted words on his former house, and the scrolls and scrolls of words from fans that hurt in ways that’s too hard to put in words.

Then, Nomi stretches out a hand and he’s being pulling under arms. A head buried in his shoulder, and he gets the edge of a memory—vague, not _his_ —an unpleasant clench of emotions and fear pressing down suffocating on his throat. Feeling out of place, strange and so fucking uncertain, and there’s a hand and a smile. Kisses and laughs, and he’s— _she’s_ —finally home. 

Understanding.

Somewhat, Lito can breath now.

He borrows Nomi and hugs Anita, loses himself in certainty, and contentedness before he’s back at home and with Dani, and Hernando and breathing doesn’t feel hard at all, now.

Will watches Riley curled in front of him, knees drawn to her chest, slightly breathless. She is aimlessly splashing the water in the bath, while staring right back at him. And there’s a large emotion in his chest, tangling with something else. The same but different, too. Emotions. Intense, grateful and something more, deeper and intrinsical. 

Will feels it all with a weight of a thousand suns, trembles under it and _god_ , he thinks, _he loves her so much._

Riley's smile turns into something softer, like she hears it— knows exactly what is he thinking when her hand slides under the water to take his. And brushes her fingers on the back of his hand. 

It’s a small gesture, but also something so much _larger_ than that. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem. ♥️♥️


End file.
